Call Me Maybe: Happy Ending After All
by Kashi-Got-Swagz
Summary: The "sequel" to Call Me Maybe. More like an Alternate Ending. LEMONS. MAJOR. LEMONS. NOT FOR INNOCENT MINDS. Rated M for language, and sexual intercourse. Language including slang terms for genital areas. Read the original Call Me Maybe first!


**I do not own Naruto!**

**Masashi Kishimoto does!**

* * *

**_Warning!_**

**_This Alternate Ending of Call Me Maybe has _****_severe_****_ severe lemons! Lots of smexy stuff! Also language, and slang terms for the genital area. If you don't like lemons or know you can't handle them/too young, DO NOT READ THIS!_**

**_If you like lemons and they do not bother you than go ahead and read away. ^^ I highly suggest you read the first one before this one._**

**_You HAVE been warned! Enjoy!_**

* * *

When he finished, he asked her to flip over on her back so he could better massage her arms and feet. She obliged. He tried to discreetly hold the blanket up over her to protect her nudity while she flipped over, but in the process of her moving around on the table, she accidentally stuck her arm out at the blanket that was being held up, knocking it out of one of Kakashi's hands.

As she was in mid-flip, there was her naked breast completely exposed to him! She froze, her upper body halfway uncovered, her eyes looking up. He was staring at her! He shook himself, apologized, and quickly covered her up as she fully settled on her back on the table.

She smiled up at him; She didn't mind he'd seen her breast and hoped he'd liked what he'd seen. Judging from the slight bulge in his scrubs that she saw from the corner of her eye, he did! He began intensely rubbing her arms, her breasts jiggling again as she lay on her back. She heard Kakashi start breathing heavier from his intense strokes upon her body. He began gently rubbing her hands, and after doing so he stretched her arms out, which made her feel really good. The blanket was slowly being pulled down, though, during the stretches. Neither of them spoke, neither of them made an effort to prevent it from sliding down and exposing her perfect tits again.

She looked up at him and locked her eyes with his as he stood behind her head, massaging her neck and scalp and looked down on her. Her body felt so good at his touch, and she told him so. He smiled at her, telling her that she was beautiful, her body perfect to touch. Her heart started to beat faster. She closed her eyes while he rubbed her head, which felt amazing. His hands went down her neck and around to her shoulders and then her chest. She opened her eyes again and looked up at him. The blanket had exposed her breasts almost to the nipples.

"Kakashi..." She said quietly.

"Yes, Sakura?" he said softly. The quiet classical music continued. They were both breathing heavier. The sexual attraction between them was now incredibly thick in the room.

"I'd love for you to massage me all over..." She said.

"Sakura..." he began.

"Please? I haven't ever had anyone touch me so good..."

He reached down, his large hands resting gently on her chest. She heard him breathe deeply, as if trying to control himself. She instinctively spread her legs open a little as she lay back on the table. Her breasts were still somewhat covered by the fabric. She tugged a little on the blanket, pulling it free of her breasts as Kakashi rested his large hands on her chest. His breath caught in his throat in the quiet room as her perfect tits became free.

Nipples hardening, she reached her hands up to cup her breasts as he kept his hands on her chest, inches above her tits. He was standing behind her, frozen as he watched her holding her ample breasts in each hand. She closed her eyes and began pulling on her nipples. Kakashi stayed still, his hands still resting on her. He was watching her starting to play with herself.

She knew he was struggling to be professional, but also transfixed by the sexy woman laying prone on his massage table, who was starting to tweak her nipples right in front of him. Opening her eyes, they met his in a heated gaze. He licked his lips as his eyes focused on her fingers stimulating her nipples.

Her lower body was still covered by the blanket. She reached one hand down and stroked it lightly against the slit of her netheregion, feeling her hand become wet. Kakashi watched her hand bob under the blanket as she rubbed her clit.

Then she reached her coated hand out from under the blanket and grabbed one of Kakashi's hands, taking it and placing it over one of her breasts. He moaned a little.

"Sakura, I really do think you are damn fine, but you're my patient..." Kakashi said, his hand staying still around her breast. She took his other hand and began sucking on his fingers as she stared up at him. Then she took that hand and placed it on her other breast.

"I think you're damn fine, too, Kakashi. I really want you, you are so sexy. You make me feel so good, no one has paid such attention to my body for so long..." She said.

"I find that hard to believe," he said, taking his hands off her breasts and stepping away from the table. She could see an enormous bulge in his pants. She sat up on the table, her tits completely exposed with the blanket around her waist.

"No, really, Kakashi, I have a husband but he doesn't fuck me anymore! I don't know what his problem is... I haven't had sex for months, I don't cheat on him, I swear. But you, it's just, you're so fucking sexy, you make my body feel appreciated," She said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Look, I'm going to let you sit here for a few minutes and calm down. I'm gonna walk out and make sure my other coworkers have all left the clinic for the day, then I'll come back in and we'll talk some more," he said.

He left her sitting on the table. She swallowed hard, trying not to cry. Instead she kicked the blanket off her legs and spread herself wide on the massage table. She began rubbing her clit. Her entire body was slick from the massage oils. With her other hand she tweaked and pulled on her nipple.

She placed a manicured finger inside, fingering herself, adding a second finger after a few minutes. Picking up the pace, she was soon breathing hard, her legs still splayed wide open. Her free hand squeezed her firm breasts and played with her nipples. Damn, she wanted a good fuck so badly! She knew she couldn't count on her husband. Her legs were still open wide, two fingers still fucking herself, her fingers around a nipple when Kakashi opened the door wide.

"Oh, fuck..." he said, staring into her wet pussy. His cock instantly hardened in his scrubs. It looked huge! She stared back at him with a heated gaze.

She shivered, her fingers now withdrawn, but rubbing her clit hard. He walked to the table she was sitting on and kissed her passionately. Gently at first, his lips pressed against hers, she kissed him back, removing her soaked hand to hold him close to her. There was a hand print on his light green scrubs from holding him against her as they kissed slowly at first, then more intensely, trading tongues while their hands caressed each others' bodies.

Just as she thought, he was solid and muscular and felt like heaven in her arms. He pressed her down on the table, his hard cock stabbing into her thigh as it bulged in his pants. He broke the kiss to gently suck on her neck, making goosebumps break out over her whole body. Then he bent down to tongue her nipples, and she moaned, clutching his back.

He trailed his tongue all over her breasts while looking deep into her eyes, his hands holding each of her breasts firmly. After a few minutes of sucking on them, he began kissing a trail down her belly button and all over her flat belly.

He straightened up to pull his top off, exposing his glistening, hard, smooth perfect chest. His abs were a defined six-pack. She could see his monster cock standing hard in his pants. He bent down and started kissing her pubic mound, his eyes on hers as he did so. She moaned as his tongue licked her clit, the first time her clit had been kissed in years. Her husband never ate her out.

Kakashi licked circles around her clit, making her squirm with pleasure as he held her hips firmly in his big hands. Her pussy was right in his face, and he seemed about to devour it. After spending a few minutes licking at her hard clit, he began licking up and down her entire slit.

Slowly at first, then increasing the pressure and pace as he lapped up and down, savoring her juices on his tongue, staring up at her the entire time. Her breasts were heaving; she was squeezing her nipples hard while he was lavishing her pussy with his oral attentions. She felt like her body was on fire, it was so stimulated.

His tongue licked into her slit. Sakura's moans became louder as he licked deeper and deeper, holding her hips tightly, his mouth pressed hard to her cunt. He pulled away a little so he could rub his fingertips over her pussy, making her moan even more with his teasing strokes.

He took her clit between his fingers and began licking on it vigorously, and she writhed around on the table in pleasure, moaning his name. Still licking her clit, he began inserting his long fingers into her. Moans intensifying, she was now clawing his back hard with her fingernails.

He began fingering her with a steady pace while lapping at her clit and looking up into her eyes. She felt an orgasm begin to build up. It started as a tingle in the toes, and worked its way up through her calf muscles then her thighs and finally to the very core of her sex.

Her body felt the orgasm surge through her like an electric shock. She started screaming that she was cumming. Kakashi didn't stop sucking on her clit or fingering her as her body convulsed on the table as she came hard, moaning loudly and grabbing on the table for leverage.

The climax pulsed through her for what seemed to be almost a minute. She had never felt so turned on by a man. Her husband had never made her orgasm, not once during their years of marriage and years of dating. This is what she was missing, oh, what a damn shame!

As she tried calming down from her powerful orgasm, Kakashi pulled his mouth off her and began kissing upwards towards her pert breasts again, kissing them passionately and then again biting and sucking her neck gently. She wanted him badly, and she could tell from his throbbing cock that he was feeling the same way towards her.

They kissed as he struggled to pull his pants off, tossing the green scrubs aside and then pulling his silky boxers down to reveal an enormous, perfect prick. He held it in his hand, and she told him how perfect and delicious it looked.

"Let me have a taste, Kakashi..." She said lustfully. He stepped aside to let her get off the table, and he leaned against it while she bent down. She took his stiff cock in the other hand and raised it to her lips. It was probably over 8" long, there was no way she'd be able to swallow the whole thing down, unfortunately. She caressed the underside with her tongue, making him moan softly.

Her eyes stayed on his as she ran her tongue all along his hard shaft, feeling every vein within it. It was so long and so hard, like steel. She sucked the head of his cock into her mouth and stroked him with her hand, making him moan. A few more inches of his meat went into her mouth as she held his shaft firmly.

After a few minutes he pulled her off of his cock before he could cum and helped her back on the table. She laid back, heart racing, finally going to be fucked by a man like she'd been needing for so long! He stepped up to the table and she held her legs wide open for him. They locked eyes again as he raised the head to her hole.

"Yes, Kakashi, I fucking want you...Oh, I want you so bad, put it inside me... Please, please..." She moaned while he rubbed his cock up and down her slit.

"Yes, baby, I do want your pussy badly," he said, breathing hard. His head parted her lips and entered her a few inches. She began moaning instantly as she felt the thick meat entering her. His cock head was so big, it almost felt like a light bulb being shoved up in her. He pushed himself within her a few more inches, moving slowly to allow her to adjust.

"Oh, Kakashi, you feel so good inside me," she said, quivering below him, still holding her legs wide open for him to enter her to the max. He held her waist firmly as he began stuffing himself inside her.

"You feel so fucking amazing, Sakura! You are so tight!" Kakashi exclaimed. They kissed passionately as another inch of cock slipped inside her. She grabbed his ass and pulled him hard against her, his body weighing down on hers. He groaned as more of his cock entered her; he was almost completely inside. She felt him pull his cock out just a little, then slam it back in hard, completely inside her.

Once fully within her, he bent down and sucked and kissed her while gently thrusting inside her. She moaned underneath of him. He picked up his pace, beginning to fuck her a little faster. She clutched hard at his back as he began thrusting harder and faster. They kissed and both quickly became breathless. Her fingernails were digging hard into his back as his cock pounded into her.

It felt amazing, so much better than her husband, who was unfortunately the only other man she'd been with. They had been together since high school. No kids, both of them workaholics, the passion having died long ago. Kakashi was passionate about her, and she was passionate about him.

She screamed his name while he plunged in and out of her. Her husband never had much interest in sex, even at the beginning of their relationship. She had always resorted to getting herself off, he had never made her cum. Kakashi had already made her climax just from eating her out!

Her hips humped back at his, meeting his powerful thrusts. They were both slick with massage oils and sweat, and kissing each other hard, moaning into each others' mouths. She held him tight against her and moaned from the passion and pleasure. His back was getting all clawed up with her fingernail scratching.

They were so out of breath that Kakashi slowed to a stop and looked down at her. Both broke into smiles, and they kissed again. Slowly, he pulled out of her and helped her off the table to her feet. He turned her so she was facing the table, bending her over the table a little. She used the table for support, and he buried his face into her from behind. She cried out with the pleasure of his tongue as he fingered her clit, making her moan and squirm against the table.

She felt another orgasm building inside her but before she could climax, he pulled his face away from her. She turned her head and watched from over her shoulder as he raised his cock from behind to fuck her as they were standing. He entered her a few inches, and began holding her hips tight.

He plunged into her hard and deep, causing her to cry out in sheer pleasure. He reached a hand underneath her, caressing her smooth abdomen. She had never been filled like this before. His thrusting from behind felt intensely pleasurable as she held herself up against the table.

Her husband never fucked her from behind. He did missionary only, sadly. The feeling of Kakashi's fingertips strumming her clit as he maintained his pace fucking her hard from behind was more than she could take, and an orgasm suddenly exploded through her again. Kakashi didn't stop fucking her though, he groaned as he held his steady pace over her body from behind.

He then slowed down a little to let her recover below him. When the orgasm subsided, he picked her up in his strong arms. She wrapped her legs hard around him, looking deep into his eyes. He pushed himself inside her again as he held her up. He bounced her up and down on his cock as she threw her head back in ecstasy. He kissed her all the while still pounding into her.

Still buried inside her, he began carrying her out of the room. They kissed hard as he held her close, carrying her through the hallway as he precariously fucked her. They laughed together as he almost toppled both of them over, but he didn't drop her. He carried her to the waiting room area, where there was a big stuffed chair, the one she had sat in when she was waiting for her "appointment" a little while ago.

Kakashi sat down on the chair and pulled Sakura on top of him, facing away from him. She straddled him and lowered herself down slowly. She moaned as he sucked on her neck while thrusting hard, her ass cheeks bouncing against his thighs.

He began grasping both breasts still managing to keep the pace. Both were covered with sweat, massage oil and other "juices." They were groaning and moaning loudly on the chair for several minutes. The office was air-conditioned, but they were overheated with all this activity. He slowed down, still holding her breasts tight and lightly squeezing her nipples.

"Sakura," he said breathlessly.

"Yes, Kakashi?" She said, breasts heaving in his hands. He had slowed to a stop.

"Do you...do you wanna take a break and a shower with me real quick? You know, to cool down? We've worked up quite a sweat! And you need to make sure to drink plenty of water after your massage, and, uh, after all this strenuous physical activity."

Sakura smiled and nodded. He left for a moment and returned with a cup of water. He then led her to the employee shower room. He got some towels ready as he let the water warm up a little, but he kept it somewhat cool so it'd be refreshing for their hot bodies.

He was still hard as they stepped under the spray of water. Sakura stood in front of him and let the cool water hit her back. He reached his arms around her and caressed her firm belly, soaping her up gently. Then rubbing his soapy hands over her breasts.

She moaned as she felt his body press against hers from behind, his length jabbing into the back of her thigh. He kissed the back of her neck, and goosebumps broke out all over her skin under the cool water at touch. Tightly he wrapped his arms around her and thrust himself into her again. She moaned with pleasure as he instantly filled her back up, the water spraying gently around them.

He began thrusting in and out, almost pulling himself out completely but then slamming it back in hard. They moaned together as the water fell upon their bodies. She bent over slightly for him.

He began running his hands all over her body, caressing her everywhere, all the while still thrusting; pulling completely out and slamming his way back in. A few minutes later, after sufficiently refreshing themselves in the shower, Kakashi led her out of the showers to dry off in the locker room.

He still hadn't let himself cum yet. They gently toweled each other off in between passionate kisses. He picked her up bridal style and took her to a little employee break room with a small bed in it, and laid her down on her back. His cock still raging hard, he climbed on top of her, straddling her, holding her legs open wide.

He plunged himself into her once more, collapsing on top of her. The bed creaked wildly. Kakashi fucked her hard and slow while holding her tightly, biting, kissing, and sucking on her neck and breasts. Another orgasm was stirring at the tips of her toes. In no time we were both just as sweaty as before the shower.

"Sakura...can I?" asked Kakashi breathlessly.

Sakura's head was beginning to spin with the powerful orgasm that was nearly upon her. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to be filled with this man's seed. At that moment there was no time to think of her husband, no time to think of what would happen if she was impregnated by this sexy man who was a stranger only hours ago.

"Yes, yes, Kakashi! Cum with me!" She screamed, her orgasm shooting out through her entire body powerfully as Kakashi slammed himself into her one last time, grinding hard against her pubic mound and clit. He pressed his body flat against her and kissed her hard.

Sakura moaned into his mouth and writhed below him. They kissed passionately, until he broke the kiss to bury his face in her neck, his hot breath tickling it softly. His body went still, she held onto him tight, her own orgasm pulsing through her, and then she felt him twitch inside her. He groaned loudly in her ear as he held her hard.

They both gasped as he flooded her. She grasped hard at his back as his cock continued to pulsate jets of sperm deep inside her. Far deeper than her husband had ever been. They moaned together, then kissed again as her orgasm began subsiding. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled broadly before kissing her again.

He held her close to him on the small cot, and they began to talk for a while.

"Sakura, you have to leave your husband. You say he hasn't been treating you right, and you say he's the only other person you've fucked besides me?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura simply nodded.

"Well, baby, now you fucked me, and since you haven't had sex with your husband in a long time, I am the only man you are fucking. You should be with me and me alone. And," he continued to explain. "I bet you're not on birth control?"

She shook her head again.

"See, now we have to think of the consequences. I will support you no matter what, if you want a baby or not. But I doubt your husband would want another man knocking up his wife. It's more fair to both of you, to divorce. Besides, I don't want to share you with another man. I want you fully. Completely. Anywhere."

She blushed heavily. He was right though. Her marriage was and has been going nowhere. Both of them were miserable and a divorce was the answer. They kissed again and she stepped from him. It was getting late, and she needed to get home.

Even though her husband probably wouldn't even notice she was gone. They were sleeping in different bedrooms, things had gotten so bad. The time had come for her to break free to pursue this sexy new love!

They made plans to go out on a proper date very soon, but they needed to be discreet since she was still married. Kakashi invited her to come to his place for dinner Saturday night, where they could spend an intimate evening together.

She agreed, beginning to feel the excitement of a new relationship. He led her back to the massage room where her clothes were. He refused to give her her thong back, wanting to keep it as a memento. She let him have it.

He put his green scrubs back on, and walked her out of the clinic after locking up, then escorting her to the parking deck where her car was. It was late, and the car park was deserted. Bright lights illuminated her car as the solitary vehicle on the second level of the parking deck. They were walking hand in hand.

As they stepped in front of her car, they shared a hot kiss, holding each other close. She felt his cock stirring against her belly through the thin fabric of his scrubs. He smiled at her, kissing down her neck to her blouse. The bright lights shined down upon them in the parking deck. He pushed her against the hood of her car and pulled his scrubs and boxers down.

"I just can't get enough of you," Kakashi whispered, pressing her down on her back against her cool car. She didn't have any panties on under her skirt, so he was easily able to find her. He paused a moment, then slammed hard into her. Her moan echoed through the parking deck. He continued pounding her hard. She raised her legs high against his chest.

He pounded intensely for a few minutes, the car shaking under their sex. He allowed himself to cum again, and they both moaned together.

They kissed goodbye shortly after, and Sakura drove home quietly with thoughts of telling her husband she wanted a divorce, and distracted thoughts of her sexy new lover. When she came home, her husband was still awake, sitting by the TV. He barely looked up at her, just nodding at her.

"How was your massage, Sakura?" her husband said, absent-mindedly as he watched some sports on TV.

"It was good, honey," she said as Kakashi's remnants were dripping down her thighs. She took a deep breath. "Sasuke, I realized that the best thing for us to do is to get a divorce. I think it'd be better for both of us. It just doesn't seem like we're in love anymore. We may love each other still, but you know we're not in love..."

Sakura swallowed hard as her husband stared up at her, blankly at first. Then he nodded. He agreed, the love was gone. And so it was decided. She'd soon be free from her loveless marriage to pursue the pleasure of the body she so deserved!

She kissed her husband on the cheek and went to her separate bedroom, laying down on her back, thinking of all the fun she had and would have again with Kakashi- oh she couldn't wait to get another "massage" from him!


End file.
